Exercise Machines, such as the stair-treadmills, treadmills, and stationery bicycles are common alternatives to outdoor exercise. Exercise, then, is not subject to fluctuation in the weather, and reproducible conditions are available for the physical fitness afficianado. Most of the exercise machines include a digital computor screen console, with which the exerciser monitors his program. This program can last anywhere from thirty to ninety minutes.
These exercise machines are customarily located in Health Club and are very heavily utilized by exercisers, more so during peak hours. An exerciser may be reluctant to leave the machine to get a drink, as he may lose his turn.
Further, the exerciser may become bored with the countless repetitions in the same place on the exercising machine. Reading or listening to music is often a relief from this tedium. It is uncomfortable to hold a radio or magazine up for a long period of time.
There is then a need for a device which will attach to exercise machine consoles, which will allow an exerciser to store a bottle or can of fluid, or to clip on a radio, and still get on with the regimen.